Birthday
by AmyWriter
Summary: It's Olivia birthday and Brian wants to surprise her. One-shot Bensidy


_Surprise  
Girl, I bet you thought I had went and forgot  
It's a special day  
Tonight  
Your gift will be something you will remember  
For the rest of your days, yeah_

_(So get ready and I'll take you out)  
And show you some love, yeah  
(Show you what partying is all about)  
Once we hit the club_

Today was Olivia's birthday and Brian, her boyfriend for over 3 years, wanted to do something very special for her. He knew what to do to surprise her but, he also knew that his girlfriend doesn't like surprises.

As Olivia entered their comfy appartment, she saw Brian, standing in front of her, dressed in a suit and holding wondeful lilies. Her hand immediately covered her mouth, she didn't expect all of this.

"Hi," Brian said as she stepped forward, hanging her coat and purse.

"Brian-"she started speaking but Brian spoke up.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." he said as he handed her the flowers.

"Those flowers are so wonderful, thank you so much, Bri." she said, overwhelmed with emotions. She took the flowers and placed them on the counter before wrapping her arms around Brian's neck and kissing him deeply.

"Go get changed, I planned something very special for you, babe." he said seductively.

Olivia was stunned, "Bri, you didn't have to do all this you know."

"Don't." he said, smiling widely, "Go change, I'm taking you to a restaurant that you will love."

"It means I'll have to wear something special, don't I?" Olivia asked, smiling back.

"You wear whatever you want, you will always be beautiful, even in sportswear." he said.

"Olivia chuckled and then replied, "I'll be back in a few." she said as she disappeared into their bedroom.

_(It's your birthday)  
So let's party and have some fun, yeah  
(It's your birthday)  
We'll dance til the morning comes, yeah  
(Happy birthday)  
Girl let's step the night away  
(Happy birthday)  
Yeah, and we're gonna celebrate, yeah_

_Oh we'll be laughing and singing and grooving on the way  
(Yeah)  
With smiles upon our face, oh yeah yeah  
(Yeah)_

.

"Dance with me," he said as he heard the song playing in the background and saw the couple dancing.

"Bri, I'm not dancing," she said, laughing.

"Aw come on babe. Come on, let's go." he stood up, extanding his hand, waiting for her to stand up as well and take his hand into hers. Brian pouted as Olivia refused.

She sighed and stood up, "Fine. Just one dance." she said, grabbing his hand as he led her to the middle of the dance floor. Olivia placed her hands on his shoulders and he put his own arms around her waist. As they danced, she laid her head on his shoulder, where her hand was. Brian kept whispering sweet words to her ears as they continued their little dance.

"I love you more than everything in this world, Olivia. I always have and always will. I promise you." Brian whispered to her ears. Olivia felt her tears fill up her eyes as she buried her head into his chest, "I love you, Brian. No one has ever made me so happy."

.

They exited the restaurant, the heat of the restaurant was quickly replaced by the chilly winter. Olivia's legs were bare and the cool night air tickled her skin, sending a shiver through her body. Brian remarked it and wrapped immediately his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. "Better?" he asked, smiling down at her as she placed her head on his shoulder as they walked down the street.

"Much better. Thank you for this night, I really appreciated it." she said as she gazed up at him,

Brian grinned, "Oh but we are not done yet," he said and laughed at Olivia's reaction.

"No?" she asked, raising her eyebrow, curious to know what he has planned.

"I wanna take you somewhere, I promise you that you will like it." He took Olivia's hand "You trust me?"he asked quietly gazing into her eyes.

Olivia immediately replied "Of course I trust you, baby." and they headed to the nearest parc.

As they arrived, Brian stopped under a tree and pulled some blankets from his bag.

"Oh, I kept asking myself what was in that bag," Olivia said as they both laughed.

The couple laid down on the blankets and looked up at the ceiling as they were holding hands.

"This is perfect. The best birthday gift I could ever become." she then glanced at Brian who smiled at her before pecking her lips.

"I wanted this night to be special," he said, his voice near a whisper.

"Everything is perfect, Bri. Because of you, you are perfect to me, you have been so nice to me since we have been together. I could never thank you enough." she said as tears filled her eyes.

"You don't have to thank me for anything, baby. You totally deserve all of this." he said, his thumb caressing her face as he looked into her eyes, their lips met in the most tender kiss, filled with such emotions. "I love you so much, Olivia. You deserve to be happy, you deserve the world and even if I can't give you everything, I'm gonna do everything I can to make you happy forever." he kissed her and took her hand into his again before laying back down."

As they were looking into the ceiling, they saw a falling star. Olivia's eyes lit up, she had never seen one.

"Make a wish," Brian said quietly.

Olivia smiled, "I already have everything I need," she then wished of something that would complete her life. "Okay, done."

Olivia and Brian smiled at each other, staring at each other's eyes. Olivia shivered once more.

"What do you say we head home?" Brian suggested. Olivia nodded and they both got up.

"I have one more thing for you." Brian said.

"Wow, what is it?" she asked, smiling at how generous and kind he was to her.

"I think you will remember this one forever." he said as he took her hands into his. "I can't tell you enough but, Olivia I love you so much, you mean the world to, you make me happy, you changed me. I wasn't a romantic before I met you but you definitely deserve all the love I could ever give you." he said, he had tears in his eyes, so had Olivia. "I don't deserve you, you are way too perfect to me, you are smart, you are beautiful. You are my wonderful girlfriend but..." he then kneeled down, Olivia's tears rolled down her cheeks, one hand covered her mouth while the other was squeezing Brian's tightly. "But Liv, I want you to be more than it, more than my wonderful, incredible girlfriend. I want you to be my wonderful and incredible wife. Will you marry me, Olivia?" he asked as he pulled out a box, there was an amazing ring with a shining diamond.

"Yes, Yes I will!" she cried happily as he slid the ring onto her finger and stood up before kissing her deeply. The few people who were there clapped happily, Olivia blushed and buried her face into his chest. Brian laughed and thanked the people around them before they disappeared.

.

As they were cuddling on the couch, Brian stroking her hair, Olivia spoke up. "You know what my wish was?" she asked, caressing his chest.

"No. Tell me," he continued stroking her dark hair.

"I wanted nothing else but to have a happy life, with you. I wished our love would last forever and now I'm sure it will." she said as more tears filled her eyes.

"I love you, Olivia." he said as he lifted her chin and kissed her.

"I love you, too. I think I got my own gift and I have to tell you what is it." she said as she sat up and took Brian's hand into hers.

Brian chuckled and looked at her, "What is it?"

"I found out this morning, we can call it _our_ little gift." she took a deep breath and said quietly "I'm pregnant."

She was so happy, she was finally pregnant but the thing was, Olivia and Brian never really talked about children together. She didn't know if he even wanted to have children with her, she was scared as she waited for his reaction and when she saw his eyes lit up and his smile widen she knew everything was gonna be okay.

"You- we are having a baby?" Brian's tears filled his eyes as he put his hand on Olivia's still flat stomach. "I love you more than everything." he kissed her passionately and then looked deep into her eyes.

They knew what love was, they knew what happiness meant.

"Happy birthday, baby." Brian whispered, cupping her face and slowly brought his lips closer to hers.

"Definitely the best birthday I ever had." she said as she closed the gap between them and kissed him once more. "Thank you."

_Nothing but VIP  
Darling for you and me  
And there's so many dancing feet  
Dancing in harmony_

_(So get ready and I'll take you out)  
And show you some love, yeah  
(Show you what partying is all about)  
Yeah once we hit the club, yeah_

_(It's your birthday)  
We gonna party and have some fun  
(It's your birthday)  
And we'll dance till the morning comes, yeah  
(Happy birthday)  
Let's step the night away  
(Happy birthday)  
We're gonna celebrate, let's go _

_**Thank you for your reviews. Hope you'll like this one !**_

_**If you have an idea for a theme for a new fiction just tell me and I will do it when I can;) **_

_**Please read AND review.:)**_

_**Song : It's your birthday – R. Kelly**_

_**Theme idea from: Carry**_

_**Amy**_


End file.
